


Conceiving of Nanny Ashtoreth

by roguefaerie



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Nonbinary Character, Dialogue-Only, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Nonbinary Character, Other, Protect trans kids, Thanks Uncle Neil, Transgender Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: "You don’t make it relevant. You make it inspiring." Neil Gaiman, December 2, 2019. (Twitter)Or: Aziraphale and Crowley conceive of their alter egos, and the plans they have.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Conceiving of Nanny Ashtoreth

**Author's Note:**

> There was a bug of some sort with this work, so this is a repost. Apologies! Feel free to still give it some love if you're so inclined.

“Transgender.”

“Hm?”

“They’ve a word for that now. Many words for it before, you know, but it makes me think, Aziraphale.”

“Does it? I’m listening.”

“I was thinking I could be the nanny. And you could be the gardener. But when we’re not minding the boy. We can mind the children.”

“The other children.”

“Yes, the transgender ones, you know, the ones with genders closer to ours.”

“Nonbinary, Crowley.”

“Sometimes.”

“Ah, yes, sometimes. I think it’s a good idea. We should, most definitely.”

“You’re behind me, then?”

“You know I’ve always loved you in a dress. And out of one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promised my friend I would write this, and I know it's just the basics of an idea, but it's how the drabble made itself. Nanny Ashteroth and the gardener, taking care of trans kids? They're not worried about the apocalypse... they've got this... right? Plus they're a demon and an angel (in love).
> 
> This is my headcanon. I'll try to expand it, or you can, I'm totally cool with it.


End file.
